


Pink

by ShimadaGenji



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Off camera sex cause i cant write porn, Zed says swears, horny on main, i had this idea when i was half asleep on a 4 hour bus trip so you cant judge me, im new to writting, no srsly is just horny on main, runeterra has many languages so heres language barriers for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: Shen and Zed travel through Ionia in search of Khada Jhin. They never really thought about how language barriers would start to become an issue. Certainly you don’t have to be able to read signs or menus to get by, right?





	Pink

The Ionian winter could be just as unforgiving in the south provincies as it was in the north. Or so have Zed learned in the recent days. Traveling alongside Shen on a cat and mouse chase after Jhin had led them to the south, closer to the ports. And at this time of the year, a thick layer of snow covered the ground and even more gathered with every passing day. The latest rumors they heard hinted on their serial killer traveling to Zaun. An unlikely scenario but one they should consider still. And so here they were. Far from home, chasing after weak leads.  
As night came and the snow piled up, they had taken shelter in what seemed to be a small inn, secluded at the middle of relatively nowhere. The entrance had been inviting enough to convince them both to come in despite knowing nothing of it. They had rented a room, and sat down at a table to eat before retiring for the night.   
Another thing Zed couldn’t help but notice was how increasingly harder it was to communicate with people as they traveled, the dialects changing as they covered more ground.  
And sure enough here he was. Squinting at a small menu and feeling a bit exasperated at his inability to understand most of its contents. He looked up at Shen, the man staring at his own menu with disdain. Exhausted.  
“Want anything?”  
Shen dropped the sheet, leaning back further into his seat across Zed.  
“I’ll have whatever you are having.”  
“Hmm…” Zed gave the thing another read before deciding that, well, let fate decide.  
He called in the waitress, pointing at a drink and what was hopefully food. She smiled at them and excused herself. Zed glanced at Shen, who scanned the room idly.  
“If it’s this bad here, how fucked are we if he really left Ionia?” He started. Shen turned to him, unamused.  
“We are both grown up men. I’m sure we can figure something out if it came to it.”  
Still no sense of humor, huh? Fine. He decided to follow Shen’s example an take in the scenery.

The interior of the inn was romantic and welcoming. Tones of orange, red and beige decorated the whole place. There was a flower motif that covered the entire place. Charming. Petals and leaves wrapped around the environment, spreading warm tones through walls and furniture.   
The temperature was also much more bearable than the chilling outside. Zed had ridden himself of his heavy cloak and Shen only had a sleeveless shirt on his torso. But Shen was never one to feel cold in the first place, so it didn’t mean much. Besides that, the place seemed empty of people.  
They stood in silence, taking the moment of peace to relax after the long day of travel. Soon enough the waitress returned, carrying two cups and two small plates. She placed one of the plates in front of Zed and then the steaming cup. The plate carried a few herbs on top of a few slices of bread, covered in melting butter. The cup had a steaming pink liquid that smelled as sweetly as one would expect of such delicate color.  
Shen eyed the pair that was placed in front of him as well then back at Zed, barely raising an eyebrow, which in his case meant he was clearly amused.  
Zed huffed, shoving the first slice of bread into his mouth. The salty flavour was a very welcoming one to his empty stomach. Lucky.  
“Do you want to head into the market area tomorrow? See if they have any leads there?” Zed asked, taking another bite. Shen lowered his cup slowly.  
“Hmm… he seems to have been keeping a low profile. It’s likely he went through the west village instead.”  
Zed nodded, taking his own cup to his lips. The smell did not betray the taste. The warm tea was sweet and thick, hits of honey and something else entirely mixed into a flowery taste. As he sipped it he felt the warmth spreading through his entire throat and chest, pleased. Winter almost completely forgotten.  
And they continued their meal. Sometimes trading a few words, sometimes just enjoying the food. And as he drew close to finishing, Zed felt himself growing hotter and hotter. He had taken off his lighter tunic already and still the heat lingered. Zed started feeling a certain… uneasiness.  
Feeling increasingly harder to settle down and relax. He felt a need to move, despite how tired he was mere minutes ago, and to make it worse he started getting distracted from whatever conversation he and Shen tried to have. He drummed his fingers on his legs, trying to settle down. He couldn’t focus on anything but Shen’s figure. Every subtle movement. Every shift.  
Zed caught his eyes wandering over Shen’s shoulders, traveling all the way down his biceps to his wrists then back up, tracing the muscles of his neck until they connected to his jaw. He watched Shen’s throat bob as he swallowed, taking a deep breath. And looking further up, he caught him looking right back at him, either not noticing the ogling Zed had been doing, or uncaring of it.   
Zed shifted in his seat, feeling the warmth in his chest furrow deeper down into his guts. He grunted, gripping his own tight as he looked away. Had loneliness finally turned into desperation? Shen’s eyes were still glued to him, head tipped back slightly. The man across him clenched and unclenched his fists, taking long, controlled, deep breaths. Otherwise, he was unmoving. It would be harder for anyone else to tell, but certainly Shen felt as unquiet as Zed did at this point. A quiet tension filled the air.  
The eye of twilight licked his lips to speak and Zed once again felt his mind hyperfocusing on every inch of movement.  
“It’s getting late. Maybe we should retire for the night.” Voice a little rough. Zed felt a shiver run through his spine. He should have more control over this. He shouldn’t let this hunger wash over so easily. And yet this whole ordeal seemed like a bold competition of who would give in first.  
“Sure” he grunted, slipping away from his seat, pants feeling too tight against his legs. He leaned forward, taking his cloak from the back of the chair. It was a slow, calculated movement, dragged for a much longer time than needed. And Shen watched it all, eyes fixated on him.   
“You getting up?” Zed raised a brow, seeming to finally snap him out of his stupor. Shen put his hands on the table to help himself up, muscles on his shoulder blades shifting as he moved. He signed with his head for Zed to take the lead.  
So he did.

 

Zed walked through the corridor and Shen followed behind. So close, Zed could feel his body heat radiating, could hear his deep breathing. The shadow master’s heart drummed in his chest wildly as he concentrated on taking one step after the other until he finally reached the door to his room, but as he reached for it, Shen stood still behind him, making no move to keep going to his own room. They eyed each other once again. Hesitating. The unbearable tension rising in the air. Why was it so hot inside?  
Shen licked his lips again, eyes not quite meeting Zed’s.   
“Do you think we could… maybe… discuss some things… in…” Zed could barely register the excuse he was trying to make for an invitation. Thankfully, Shen just nodded dumbly.  
“Sure...sure.”  
Zed opened the door, slipping in and waiting for Shen to follow before closing the door behind them a little harder than he intended too.

And then there were only them. And the unbearable heat.

Shen leaned against the wall, head tilting and eyes roaming over Zed, who loomed closer to him almost in a trance, slowing walking into his personal space.  
As he drew closer, he could feel Shen’s warm breath against his burning skin, see goosebumps on his arms. Before he could think about it, he sprawled a hand across the man’s chest, feeling the muscles underneath shift with each inhale and exhale. He drew in closer and Shen responded by leaning in, lips near Zed’s ear, hands moving to grip his arms. They stood there for a second, limbs trembling and hands gently caressing. Zed’s lips brushed against Shen’s neck, drawing a low moan from the man and then Zed had enough.  
He pressed a hand under Shen’s shirt, pushing it further up to reveal a set of sculpted abs, tracing it slowly and hard while kissing and biting hungrily at his neck while making his way up. Shen grunted, wrapping his arms around Zed’s lower back and pulling him closer. His strong tight pushed against Zed’s crotch and he pitifully realized just how fast he had gotten so hard.   
The shadow master’s finger continued their way up, Shen’s skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, going over strong muscles until reaching his strong chest. He squeezed, feeling Shen’s heart beating against his skin, feeling him shudder under his touch, and it only fueled Zed’s resolve, who humped against the eye in an uncharacteristically display of boldness. Still, Shen seemed delighted, pulling Zed as close as he could against himself.  
Zed continued trailing kisses over his jaw, his neck, feeling every noise Shen made travel through his throat.   
“Zed” Shen breathed out. Swallowing hard. “Bed…”  
Zed tugged them away from the wall, stumbling through the room until he hit the bed (which was way too big for a single bed). He flipped them around pushing Shen into it, sending the petals that rested on top into the air. Shen adjusted his position on the soft covers as Zed crawled over him, straddling his waist and sealing their lips together. Shen’s hands caressed the back of Zed’s neck, soothing as shivers traveled down his spine. He tasted again the sweet flavour of the tea on Shen’s tongue, skin tingling with excitement. Swallowing down every noise he made.  
He pulled away, out of breath, to pull out Shen’s shirt. As Shen moved his arms, he accidentally bumped into the bedside table, sending a small vial rolling over petals and around candles and it would’ve hit the floor had it not been for Zed catching it. He stared at the clear familiar liquid and opened the vial only to find that, sure enough, it was the slippery thing he needed the most right now. His mind would have connected the dots by now, had he been able to form any coherent thought that lasted for more than a second. As it was, he set the vial aside and raised himself off Shen to rid them both of the remains of their clothes.  
………….

Zed laid sprawled beside Shen, spent, sweaty and catching his breath, riding off the high of their little adventure. And the high of their chemicals apparently, as his heart finally settled down and his skin no longer prickled with an unnatural heat, mind finally working properly again. He couldn’t tell for how long they had been at it, all that was left was a soreness all over and love marks as reminders of some rather daring moves. At least the memories were still very much ingrained in his brain.  
Shen cleared his throat.  
“Zed…” he started. “I think we need a translator.”


End file.
